


Can't I come with you?

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: "No, she can't follow me. No, I don't love her. No, YOU'RE crying."
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Can't I come with you?

**Author's Note:**

> These two nestle right up next to my heart... and shred it gleefully into confetti before my eyes. Why won't Hijikata just let himself be happy?
> 
> Luckily, the remedy for this sadness is more HijiGin :D


End file.
